


House Cleaning

by natashasbanner



Series: 30 Days of Bruce/Natasha Fluff [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha are homeowners now and they have more stuff than they realized to put together and put away.





	House Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :D

Natasha stood in the living room and looked around the house. It felt smaller than she remembered, but that probably had more to do with the piles of boxes in all the rooms than the actual size of the house. 

They hadn’t much between the two of them, barely enough to fill a whole moving truck, but with the boxes of brand new household items and furniture they’d bought in the last couple months there was barely any room to walk through the house. 

They bought a house and it still felt very surreal. The whole place was theirs, from the cute little mailbox at the end of the drive, to the trees in the back that made up their four acre property. It was perfect, a cute little three bedroom ranch at the end of a winding country road. Natasha smiled to herself at the thought of them growing in the house. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bruce squeezing through the door from the kitchen. 

“You alright?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” she said and looked around the room. “I was just trying to guess how long it was going to take to unpack all of this.” 

Bruce chuckled and rubbed his chin. “We don’t have to do it all today.” 

“Oh that was never in the question,” she said and eyed the TV stand and bookshelf they’d have to put together for the living room. “I don’t know where to start.” 

“I don’t know about you, but I’d like to sleep on a mattress that isn’t on the floor tonight.” 

“I second that,” she said and he lead the way back to their bedroom. 

It was decent sized, enough room for the king sized mattress a couple night stands and a dresser. The bed frame and mattress were still in their boxes in the corner and Bruce had the tool set he bought in hand. 

“Gimme a hand?” 

He set down the tools and went to grab the box and lay it flat on the ground. Natasha stepped around him to get the box cutter form the tool box and sliced through the tape along the edges of the box. 

He flipped open the top of the box and let out a long sigh, falling back to sit on the floor. Natasha swiped the instructions from the box and flipped through the pages. 

“It doesn’t look so bad,” she said and handed it to Bruce. 

Natasha sat down beside him and helped him pick out the pieces they’d need to put the headboard portion together. That and the footboard were easy enough to put together, though he did get a little frustrated with the screws. 

“They all look the same,” he said, huffily tossing two nearly identical screws onto the carpet. 

Natasha chuckled and took the long pieces of wood that connected them out of the box. 

“Maybe it’s time to get your eyes checked again, Doc,” she teased. 

He leveled a glare at her over his glasses that were resting at the end of his nose. 

“My eyesight is fine.” He nodded at the footboard. “Can you hold that up for me?”

Natasha smirked and held up the footboard while he screwed the pegs that would hold the planks of wood to it. He dropped the screwdriver halfway through the second one and shook his head. 

“I think it’s concerning that this is held together with these tiny screws,” he commented, picking it up. 

Natasha shrugged, jostling the footboard a little earning herself a sigh from Bruce. 

“I didn’t hear any arguments when I picked it out,” she pointed out. 

“You let me pick the mattress, it only seemed fair,” Bruce grunted, trying to get the plank to line up with the pegs. “I didn’t think I was going to be the one to put it together.” 

“I’m helping,” she defended and helped him fit the pieces in place. 

She took the screwdriver from him and repeated the process on the headboard. He helped her attach the pieces together. 

“We’re only halfway done,” Bruce grumbled, taking the instructions for the platform out of the box. 

“Divide and conquer?” She asked, looking at the pieces they still had to attach to the frame so it could actually hold up the mattress. “I’ll finish this and you can put that together.” 

“Okay,” he said and flipped open the instructions. 

Natasha stepped into the frame and pulled the remaining pieces with her. It was just a matter of screwing them to the sides of the frame. It was easy. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Bruce was having a much better time putting the platform together. When he finished he turned to smile at her. 

“Done,” he said triumphantly.

Natasha stepped out of the frame and helped him carry the platform over to place it in the frame. 

“Looks good,” she commented, looking over their work. 

“Let’s get the mattress.” 

Bruce walked over to the box in the corner. He pulled the tape back and tipped it over. Natasha helped him slide the vacuum sealed mattress out of the box. They lifted it onto the frame and rolled it out. Bruce ripped off the plastic and stood back to watch it take shape. Slowly but surely, the mattress took shape and filled the frame. 

“I’m tired,” Bruce said and took his glasses off to fall onto the mattress. 

Natasha looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to set outside. Between packing all their things at the facility, cleaning the house before they moved all their stuff in and actually getting into the house, the last few weeks had been downright exhausting. 

Bruce rolled onto his back and patted the bed next to him in invitation. 

“Come on. We both need a break.” 

“We’ve barely done anything,” she argued, looking around the room. But she was curious about the mattress he’d picked out. 

She walked around the side of the bed and crawled in beside him. She scooted over until she pressed against his side. 

“I don’t want to get back up,” she admitted. The mattress was memory foam, soft and firm and warm. 

“So I did a good job?” he asked, poking her side. 

Natasha squirmed and nodded. “Yeah.” 

They laid together quietly for a little while, until Bruce spoke up again. 

“It’s still hard to believe,” he muttered. 

“What is?” she asked, rolling onto her side to look at him. 

“We did it, Nat,” he said. “It took awhile, but we finally ran with it.” 

Natasha smiled and reached up to touch his cheek. 

“I’m glad we didn’t miss our window.” 

It felt like a lifetime ago. Those words uttered out of fear after being reminded what they were truly capable of. And then all hell break loose and the faint hope she’d had that one she could have a normal life after everything faded until she heard his voice again. Even after that it’d been a long road, but it felt nice to finally be able to relax and settle for once in her life. 

She looked over and saw that his eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open slightly.  

“I’m going to order pizza for dinner,” she said, nudging him a little. 

His eyes blinked open and he nodded. “That sounds good.” 

“And in the meantime, we should probably unpack some more boxes.” 

He sighed, but sat up. “You’re right.” 

Natasha sat up and stood from the bed. She walked around his side and held out her hand. He accepted and stood as well, but when he tried to walk away she held him close. He raised an eyebrow at her and she leaned up to whisper in his ear. 

“Maybe later we can celebrate,” she breathed and felt him shiver against her. 

“I’ll get started, you order dinner.” 


End file.
